cosmicblazetestfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Quest Worlds
AdventureQuest Worlds, often shortened to AQWorlds or simply AQW, is a browser-based MMORPG or massively multiplayer online role playing game developed by Artix Entertainment in 2008. Unlike most massively multiplayer role playing games, AdventureQuest Worlds was developed entirely in Adobe Flash. It currently has over 22 million registered accounts, reaching 6 million in May and 9 million in July 2009. Graphics The graphics style of AdventureQuest Worlds is anime-like, especially notable in the characters' face. Another notable 'quirk' of the game's style is that the back layer of most humanoid characters is colored black. Artix Entertainment stated that since this was their first MMO they did this to reduce Lag. Setting The setting of the game is in a similar universe as AdventureQuest, DragonFable, and MechQuest. The universe of AdventureQuest Worlds came into being when the Dragon of Time was defeated by Galanoth leading all the stray storylines of the previous games to come together into one, big game in which there are 13 Lords of Chaos. Gameplay Upon creating an account, players are asked to choose one of four "starting classes" to be as their personal character, which are warrior, mage, healer, and rogue. When the players start the game, they will also automatically receive a default weapon. The way a player can advance, progress and get better is by leveling up, which adds to their stat character page, making various abilities and attack power better, enhancements (which enhance a weapon to add stat modifiers, which come in either wizard, fighter, thief, healer, hybrid, spellbreaker, lucky, spitfire, adventurer, etc.), and class. A Class can determine all of your stats and the way you play because of the abilities. All classes have 5 abilities, one of which is always an "auto attack" or simply just striking an enemy. They may also have another "passive" abilities that is unlocked at rank 4 and for some classes, rank 10. Classes all start off as Rank 1 and progress as they receive class points from defeating enemies. This may depend on the enemies' level and difficulty stars (1-5). Upon defeating enemies, players also receive experience and gold. Players an also receive reputation for a certain faction in order to gain ranks (again, 1-10) for completing the various quests and quest chains in the game. Events AdventureQuest Worlds has special events on special occasions, usually lasting afterwards to a week. Some are unique to the day (one time only), while others are presumed to be annual events. There were also live events with guest stars like Voltaire, One-Eyed Doll, George Lowe, Paul and Storm, Jonathan Coulton, the cast of Ctrl+Alt+Del, Ayi Jihu, ArcAttack, They Might Be Giants, Andrew Huang, Mia J. Park, and Michael Sinterniklaas as the voice of Deady. Plot synopsis Prologue The Doom Knight Sepulchure and his undead army invaded Swordhaven. King Alteon faced Sepulchure in a one-on-one duel to stop him. Unfortunately, the duel was interrupted by Drakath who kills Sepulchure by crushing his Undead Soul and plans to unleash his 13 Lords of Chaos upon Lore. Drakath after uses one of his 'Chaos Balls' to send the undead dragon where DoomKnight Sepulchure's daughter Gravelyn was on flying and crashes into the nearby mountain range . After the attack, the forces of good (led by King Alteon) and the forces of evil (led by Sepulchure's daughter Gravelyn) form a truce to fight Drakath and the Lords of Chaos. There are already signs of Chaorruption (short for Chaos Corruption) in the nearby forest and marsh causing the player to capture the Chaorrupted Wolf Chaorrupted Bear, and Chaos Spiders alongside some antidote-based plants to be studied. Payment The main form of payment is membership: a monthly, three-monthly, six-monthly or yearly fee required to access additional game content. However, AQ Worlds can be played for free without this additional game content. Like Artix Entertainment's other games,microtransactions, known in AdventureQuest Worlds as AdventureCoins, can be used to buy exclusive in-game items. Most Artix Entertainment merchandise also can be redeemed for in-game items. Adventure Coins may be bought on the website or via Artix (Battleon) Points (used only if the account on AQ Worlds has been linked with the Artix (Master) Account through the AE Portal). They can be used in many shops on the game such as Yulgar's Suggestion Shop. The coins can be used to buy some of the best items in the game in terms of art quality. There are a variety of methods you can use to purchase coins. These include Credit Cards,and cards you can redeem online (bought in a shop). Reception Carolyn Koh, from MMORPG.com, stated that "AdventureQuest Worlds is a fun little casual MMO".[12] Kotaku's Mike Fahey praised the idea of using advertisements when the player died. Pete Davison, from GamePro, also noted the advertisements at death, calling it an "interesting" idea . Category:Protected Pages